XXx Elite Audacity xXx
- Headphones= - No Headphones= }} |-|Dream ▼= - Derse ▼= - Normal= - No Headphones= }} - God Tier= }} |-|Outfits ▼= - Carbonic= - CLUBR0CK3R 3XTR40RD1N41R3= }} |-|Talksprite ▼= - Headphones= - No Headphones= }} |intro =4 |first =2 |caption = |aka = |title = Knight of Blood |age = 17 years old |gamertag = (#FF7F27) |style = Current: Perfect grammar, capitalization, punctuation and syntax. Known to occasionally drop dubstep puns. Past: lots of spellin errors. dosnt give a shit about grammer or punchuation. swears a fuckload. finger has neva touched the caps key lol |zodiac = Treyarch logo |game = Call of Duty, specifically the Treyarch-produced games. |specibus = axekind knifekind shotgunkind fistkind |modus = Daemon Modus |relations = Cherry Valance - Romantic interest Francis Strauss - Best friend Zarek Farrow - Dancestor Hijynx - Beta alternate |home = A high-end loft in Metro Vancouver, British Columbia |planet = Land of Ice and Bass (Pre-Flux) Land of Inception and Bravado (Post-Flux) |like = Weaponry, beating games, cheating at things, dubstep, gambling, being a badass |hate = Water, one-uppage |music = Basstrap Velocity Shift (Jynx's Theme) Atome (S Jynx: Ascend) |item = Lead }} Jynx Farrow, also known by his Gamertag, , is one of the GameWrent kids. His tag refers to his cynical and arbitrary personality, as well as his tendency to act out on a whim, with very little planning or foresight. The triple xXx's are a common 'artistic' touch that many gamers add to their usernames, particularly on XBox Live. Jynx's associated game series is Call of Duty, specifically those developed by Treyarch (Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: Black Ops 1 and 2), the logo of which being his symbol. His associated item is lead, being what bullets are made of. Jynx also owns several weapons, including , a shotgun, and several knives and axes (the latter three being his primary strife specibi), tying into his CoD theme. He also often acts impulsively and erratically, similar to CoD players. Introduction > Be the badass one in the blazer. Your name is JYNX FARROW. You possess varied INTERESTS, mostly revolving around yourself (admittedly). You enjoy listening to MUSIC, preferably DUBSTEP with UNHEALTHY DOSES OF KILLER BASSLINE. You are also quite the avid GAMER, to the point where you consider competing in COMPITITIONS. Your friend however, who actually does game competitively, has advised you not too. He's probably right, since being NOT THE BEST at ANYTHING would seriously HARSH YOUR MELLOW. Many games interest you, but you are specifically drawn to a certain franchise of REALISTIC FIRST-PERSON SHOOTERS OF MANY DIFFERENT WARS AND TIMESPANS. You do pride yourself in your DANCING SKILLS, but again, you still need more practice. You have a mild to severe GAMBLING PROBLEM, but you are fortunately REALLY LUCKY. A DECENT AMOUNT of everything you own was aqcuired via others' misfortune, and the rest was taken in more ILLEGITIMATE means. You have no idea what Pesterchum is, but your XBox Live gamertag is , and Biography Jynx, after arriving to Earth on his meteor, spent much of his childhood in an orphanage somewhere in northern Ontario. He absolutely loathed the orphanage, believing that his parents had deserted him because they did not want him. In this time, Jynx was known to be incredibly antisocial and conceited, believing everyone to be enemies and that no one could ever be trusted. Jynx was eventually adopted by a wealthy young couple and moved to British Columbia at the age of 11. It was then that he took up an interest in gaming, where he made his first real friend, Francis Strauss during a game of online checkers (Jynx still plays the archaic game from time to time, and is ridiculously good at it). After getting an XBox, Jynx met his other two friends, Cherry Valance and Theo Lakota, most likely in Call of Duty. At the start of GameWrent, Jynx has no actual interest in playing Sburb for fun, but only to be the first one to beat the newly released game. He talks/forces his friends into playing the beta with him, believing it to be a simple childs' construction game or something. Even after realizing that it could physically alter his surroundings, he fails to realize the actual powers of Sburb, and maintains his aim in being the first to reach the end. Jynx never stops to enjoy any of the aesthetics of Sburb, although he does get caught alchemizing tons of cool stuff for his room and wardrobe. After many breaks to introduce other characters, Jynx is shown to have conquered his planet, the Land of Ice and Bass, to the point where no life forms of any kind are seen ever again. Having gained all the levels of his Echeladder, Jynx has believed he has won the game, but does not know how to complete it. He talks a reluctant and better-knowing Theo into delving into the game's files, where he begins tampering with the structure of Sburb. Theo succeeds in figuring out the actual purpose of the game, but Jynx disregards Theo's theories as ridiclous and over-complicated for ' '. After much debate, Theo creates a transportalizer leading directly to an unfinished endgame platform, where he finds evidence of the trolls' existence. He again completely ignores all foresight and attempts to open the locked door, eventually forcing it open with his axe. This tampering with the game results in The Flux, resetting the game and sending the players back to start again in 'hardcore mode', robbing them of all their Echeladder levels, boondollars, and grist (but not the over-powered equipment they had created), and changing their planets to insanely terrible versions of what they were before. Jynx's own world changes to the Land of Inception and Bravado (" "). Sylladex Jynx uses the , which works by converting all items that are captchalogued into theoretical functions of the item. When a function is chosen (or yelled, apparently), all items associated with or capable of the function are ejected. Function cards differ from standard captchalogue cards as they have a bar on the side showing all items contained by the card, which can go up to 99 (this number can be changed, however). If two items that are very similar are captchalogued, it may become impossible to remove only one of them (i.e: Jynx having >7 different writing utensils that he cannot remove one at a time). Functions, and what items pertain to them, seem to be based on Jynx's own opinions of them, such as the 'GAME' card This seems to be a result of Jynx having the modus for such a long time that it has become 'intelligent', as in it knows exactly what Jynx wants it to do. Some objects may be too useless for the modus to find functions for. Jynx's modus is based off of the real-life daemon process. A daemon is a background task that describes a function of a script that is being run. For an example (if you are on a PC), open the task manager (CTRL+ALT+DEL) and go to the services tab. Those are all daemons of the programs that your computer is running. Jynx's four strife specibi are axekind, shotgunkind, knifekind, and fistkind. At one point or another, he is shown using all of them, occasionally all at once. His favored weapon, The Indifference Engine, is allocated to both axekind and shotgunkind at the same time. > Examine friends list. DRG_Cherrygurl Cherry is, in fact, a lot more than 'pretty cool' to you. Mustangs are 'pretty cool'. Assault rifles are 'pretty cool'. Cherry is far more than that. You have liked Cherry for quite some time, and have even asked her out a few times. She says she's , but you haven't given up hope yet. TheCautionaryTale0 You met Francis over three years ago, and to this day, he's still the greatest person you know. The kid cracks you up every time you talk to him. You wish everyone, not just you, could be more like him. PositionOfPower You suppose Theo must be going through some shit right now, since he still refuses to game with you. He says it's because he's , but you think he's just being a receded little bitch. Descend.unto.darkness You always thought Ibiza-Cupra was strange. You never really got to know her, honestly. Trivia *Jynx has 115 captchalogue cards. 115 is a common reoccurring number in Treyarch-made Call of Duty games. *His Daemon Modus is based off of the computing term of the same name. *Credit for the talksprites goes (mostly) to LunarSplendens. Category:Human Category:Male Category:RyGuy_McFly Category:GameWrent Character